This disclosure relates to a hair cover device and related items and more particularly pertains to a new hair cover device for covering and protecting a person's hair during sleeping, napping or lounging and protecting objects in which the wearer might rest the head.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair cover which may be produced in a variety of colors, prints, shapes and styles which will allow for a wide range of decorative outer surfaces and fashionable alternatives which can be worn inside or outside under various circumstances. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair cover which will offer an alternative to exposing hair to the harsh elements of the environment. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair cover which can be worn during normal daily activity with or without an attachment hair covering. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair cover which is comfortable, adaptable to a wearer's head in order to be sized and configured to adjust to any size head. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair cover which retains moisture to the hair. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hair cover which prevents moisture and oils applied to the hair from saturating, damaging, staining or wetting a pillowcase, pillow, sheet or bed linens, flooring, seat headrest upon which a wearer might rest a head.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the description to follow and the accompanying claims, when taken in conjunction with the drawings.
There are several types of coverings for protecting hair, many of which have been patented however none of the prior art hair coverings are designed to maintain moisture, water and/or oil within the hair covering, prevent objects such as pillow cases, bed linens, seat cushions, etc. from being saturated and/or stained and serve as a stylish accessory. Prior art hair coverings include: shower caps, sleeping caps, general caps, hats, bonnets, bands and wraps. An example of a hair covering is shown in the prior art illustrated in U.S. Patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,560,784 B2 issued to Jordan Heather Meredith Hill discloses a multi-layered moisture resistant hair wrap that surrounds a person's entire head to protect, maintain, and prolong a hairstyle and adapt to do so in moist environments that include water, steam, mist and humidity and absorbs moisture generated from heat or perspiration from one's scalp. The prior art does not solve the problem of retaining moisture in the hair or preventing water, moisture and oils applied to the hair from saturating, damaging, staining or wetting a pillowcase, pillow, sheet or bed linens, flooring, seat headrest upon which a wearer might rest a head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,190 B2 issued to Carlin Denise McGregor discloses a head-hair cover for protecting a wearer's v-shaped hairdo while sleeping having two fabric chambers, one dome-shaped and the other v-shaped. The prior art does not solve the problem of preventing water, moisture and oils applied to the hair from saturating, damaging, staining or wetting a pillowcase, pillow, sheet or bed linens, flooring, seat headrest upon which a wearer might rest a head.